


beers and the boys

by orphan_account



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a small drabble of carl and Lenny at moes
Relationships: Carl Carlson/Lenny Leonard
Kudos: 54





	beers and the boys

He snaked his hand into Carl’s, the warmth feeling nice and calming after an interesting and taxing day at the plant. Moe was at the bar, looking at them every now and then. Sitting at a booth in Moe’s is odd for them, so the bartender obviously could tell something was up. 

“Smithers, was a fucking mess today, huh?” Lenny said as he let go of Carl’s hand to grab his beer. 

“Well, dealing with Homer all day must have done it.”

They both chuckled, making Moe glance over again. The Plant workers have a ‘leader’ in one Homer Simpson, a man whose goal in life is demanding better food in the workroom. He hasn’t bothered Burns yet- thank god. But Smithers is being shacked up with the most complaints. 

Speaking of the devil, Homer walked in and took a couple of steps towards the bar and seemed to blank out. Carl and Lenny both silently laughed as they saw him kind of just flailing around. He slowly turned around and daw them. 

“Guys! What the heck are you doing in a booth?” Homer scratched his head in confusion. 

“Just wanted to be able to talk alone, I guess,” Carl answered. 

Homer waved his hand in some sort of brushing off motion. 

“Get up to the bar, let me buy ya some drinks.”

Carl glanced back to him as he exited the booth. His eyes twinkled and his mouth was wide with a smile. They shared this “not so secret” secret that is something only for them.

And they both loved it.


End file.
